I Learned the Hard Way
by abloodysoccermum
Summary: Summary: Liz and Patty Thompson weren't always the weapons of a Shinigami, and they weren't always the feared Thompson Sisters. They were once children, with a simply easy life. Until it wasn't. WARNING: CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE, FORCED CHILD PROSTITUTION, ABUSE, UNDERAGE DRINKING, AND VIOLENCE. Cover image by: /
1. First Born

Summary: Liz and Patty Thompson weren't always the weapons of a Shinigami, and they weren't always the feared Thompson Sisters. They were once children, with a simply easy life. Until it wasn't. WARNING: CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE, FORCED CHILD PROSTITUTION, ABUSE, UNDERAGE DRINKING, AND VIOLENCE

Warning, this story will contain underage rape, forced child prostitution, abuse, underage drinking, and violence.

**VelvetLampshade owns nothing that you recognize**

* * *

Linda Thompson had the life she always wanted. Two months ago, at the ages of twenty-one and twenty-seven, she had married her boyfriend of three years, Samuel Thompson. They moved into a three bedroom apartment in the heart of New York City, and life was easy. Sam worked as a divorce attorney, and Linda was a bank teller. Linda and Sam went out to dinner every evening, and every morning they would brew coffee and make toast side by side. They adored each other, life was good.

* * *

Friday, February 7th, 1992

Linda stared at her hands in shock. She couldn't be pregnant two months into a marriage, especially at age twenty-one. She still had her life ahead of her. She was still young. She had dreams. She was preparing to go to NYU to become a journalist. She wanted to travel to London, Paris, Milan. She wanted to enjoy life with her husband, without having to deal with diapers and sleepless nights.

Oh, God, what would Sam think? He had dreams too. He didn't want to raise a baby. He was only twenty-seven. Sam did love children, but that didn't mean he wanted a child when his career was just taking off. A knock on the door, however, shook Linda out of her thoughts.

"Linda? Are you okay?" Sam called.

Linda shakily stood and opened the door. Sam had a look of utmost concern on his face.

"Sam, how do you feel about kids?" Linda blurted. She watched as his lips twitched into a grin.

"Linda, are you serious? You're pregnant?" He asked, and Linda couldn't help but notice he sounded like a little kid who had been told he could get as many toys as he wanted from the toy store.

"We have to go to the doctor make sure and to see how far along I am, but I think I am."

Sam grinned grew and he threw his arms around his wife.

* * *

Thursday, August 13th, 1992

Linda sat on the sofa and rested an arm over her growing stomach. Samuel sat next to her, holding up a baby name book they had checked out of the local library.

"What about Anne? After your grandmother?" Sam suggested. Linda shook her head.

"I've always hated the idea of naming a kid after my Granny. Anne is such an old lady's name."

Sam sighed and nodded, flipping the page in the book. "Ooh, what about Carly?"

Linda scrunched up her nose. "I was bullied by a girl named Carly in middle school."

"Carly is out of the question then." Sam flipped through the book.

"I like Clarisse. What do you think?"

Again, the pregnant woman had a look of disgust on her face. Sam sighed again. They had been repeating this scenario for nearly a month, ever since they found out Linda was having a girl. Sam would suggest a name from the book, and Linda would end up with some backstory about why she hated the name.

"Clarisse is the name of a nun. I don't want my daughter to have a nun name." She said.

"Cosette sounds like a princess name, don't you think?" he asked. For once, his wife appeared to be conteplating the name. But he knew it was too good to be true.

"I refuse for my daughter to share the same name as the girl in a musical who falls in love with some boy she met once."

Nodding, Sam flipped to the 'E' section of the name book. "Eleanor?" His wife simply glared at him.

"Lemme see that book." Sam handed the book to Linda who scanned the page.

A few moments later, she spoke up, and rather loudly. "I have found the best name for my daughter!"

Sam looked up to see Linda with a grin on her face and a glint in her bright, pale blue eyes.

"What name did you find?"

"Elizabeth." She said proudly, pointing to the name. "It's perfect. We can call her 'Lizzy' or 'Liz' for short."

Sam knew there was no point in arguing with his irritable wife. He simply smiled. "Elizabeth is a great name." He turned to the bulge in his wife's stomach. "Hey, baby. We found a name for you, so now we can call you something other than baby! Your name is Elizabeth!"

Linda smiled as she watched her husband grin and coo at the life form named Elizabeth in her womb.

* * *

Sunday, November 15th, 1992

Linda smiled at the bundle of pink blanket in her arms. Elizabeth Laurel Thompson had been born at 11: 27 PM, an hour ago. She was impossibly tiny, with a

small tuft of dirty blonde hair that matched the hue of her mother's hair, while her navy blue eyes copied her father's. Elizabeth had stopped crying, and was

now staring at the world with eyes that have never seen before. Sam leaned over Linda's shoulder, unable to contain his smile. He still couldn't believe he had

helped bring this tiny human into the world.

A brunette nurse entered the room, and Sam immediatly handed his camera to her.

"Do you mind taking a photo?" He asked.

The nurse smiled. "Sure thing, sugar." She said with a thick New York accent.

Once the nurse handed Sam his camera back, he looked at the photo. It made his heart swell to realize he had a family now.


	2. A New Addition

Elizabeth was a princess in the eyes of her parents. She had long, thick, ash blonde hair, and dark blue eyes the lit up when she giggled. She was delicate, despite the fact that she was taller than many of the kids at her preschool. Elizabeth had everything every child wanted: toys, food, love. She never wanted her life to change. But it did, and sooner than expected.

Sunday, July 23rd, 1995

"Lizzy, you rememer Edith from down the hall, right?" Sam asked, gesturing to the fifteen year old who babysat the only Thompson child. Lizzy nodded.

"Edith is gonna play with you while I take Mommy to the doctor's." The three-year-old's face fell. "Mommy's fine," He hurridly added. "She just needs a check-up." The child's eyes lost their concern.

"Okie dokie!" Lizzy said, grabbing Edith's wrist. "C'mon, 'dith! We got's to go play!"

Edith allowed herself to be led away by the child, all while wishing the Thompson parents a safe trip to the doctor's.

Sunday, July 23rd, 1995 (cont.)

Doctor Mason smiled at the young parents. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Thomspon, you are 7 weeks pregnant."

Sam's face lit up, and he turned to his wife with a look of glee on his face. Linda forced a smile, hoping it didn't look strained. Truth was, Linda didn't want another kid. She was only twenty-four. How many twenty-four year old's had two children?

Linda was sick of checking Pull-Ups, and being awoken by having half of her ash blonde hair ripped out by sticky fingers. She was sick of trailing Lizzy around the apartament and righting lamps the child had tipped, and wiping up juice from the carpet and daughter's face. She was sick of hearing about Lizzy needing the new Barbie bride set, just because "Kelly had got it!" Lizzy was precious, but not what she wished for when she wanted a child. Linda wanted a baby who didn't cry, who didn't fuss, who didn't make noise.

She knew babies like that didn't exist, but she didn't want a cheerful ball of energy running through the apartment. She couldn't imagine having two kids wrecking her dream life.

Wedensday, November 1, 1995

"What do you wanna get for Lizzy's birthday?" Sam asked after he tucked his beloved child in. Linda was lying across the couch with her hands resting on her enlarged stomach. She shrugged, and motioned for her husband to hand her the remote control. Sam passed it to her, and flopped down in the recliner.

"I can't believe it's almost her second birthday." Linda simply nodded as she flipped through television channels.

"Our next checkup is tomorrow. We're get to find out if little baby in there is a boy or a girl." Sam reminded Linda. She didn't respond. "What do you want it to be?"Linda simply shrugged, a sigh from her husband.

"Well, we need to decide on a gift for Liz. Doesn't she want that new Barbie beach set of something?"

"Wedding. It's a wedding set." Linda corrected. Sam nodded.

"We should probably head to the library after the checkup, we need baby name books."

"Is Liz coming with?" Linda asked.

"I don't see why not. She's only been to the library twice, and besides, Edith is in school."

Linda nodded as she settled her gaze on the television. They were watching some news channel broadcasting the weather for the rest of the week. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, and eventually slipped off to sleep.

Thursday, November 2, 1995

Liz swung her legs as she sat in the plastic chair. Her father sat next to her, holding her tiny hand in his much larger one. Linda lay on the medical bed, her large stomach bared as they waited for Doctor Mason to enter the room.

The door creaked as the red haired doctor stepped into the room. "Sorry, my last patient was a first time mother, and had a lot of questions." Dr. Mason explained.

She smiled at Linda, then shook Sam's hand. "And this must be Elizabeth." She knelt down in front of the child.

However, Liz looked unamused. "It's Lizzy. Not 'Lizabeth."

The woman nodded seriously. "My apologies, Lizzy. I'm Dr. Mason." The doctor held her hand out for the small child to shake, which she did.

Dr. Mason rose and approached Linda. "How have you been, Linda?" She asked.

"I've been okay."

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" Linda shook her head. "Alright, then let's get you checked out."

Wedensday, March 13, 1996

Linda looked at the small bundle of pink in her arms. Her daughter had only a few wispy strands of golden hair on her head, a trait she earned from her father, as was the round shape of her eyes. However, the azure color of the child's eyes was from her mother.

Sam held Liz in his arms and smiled at his second child. Liz looked at the kid with a look of confusion.

"Do you see that, Lizzy? That's your little sister." Sam whispered to the three year old.

"Can I touch her?" Liz asked shyly.

Sam nodded and set the girl down. She leaned forward, and poked her finger at the baby's chubby cheeks. She then prodded at the tiny person's fist, who, in turn, grasped Liz's finger. 

**Sorry for not updating. I had writers block. Anyways, is it obvious I don't understand pregnancy?**


	3. Momma's New Job

Tuesday, September 28, 1999

Sam slid the key into the lock. He heard the shreiks of laughter from his daughters as they chased each other around. He pushed open the door, and the squeals of delight stop as the two girls looked up to see who was at the door.

"Daddy!" Lizzy shouted as she ran to her father. Patti toddled after her big sister. Sam reached down to hug his kids. "How was work today?"

Sam smiled wearily at them. "Work was good, kiddo." He rose and began to walk to the door of the master bedroom. "I have to go talk to Mommy, I'll see you girls in a minute."

The bedroom lights were off, and the curtains were tightly drawn. The door to the bathroom was cracked open, and a thin stream of light leaked onto the carpet. Sam stepped into the room.

Linda was leaning over the counter, applying a heavy coat of mascara onto her lashes. She saw Sam's figure in the mirror and smiled.

"Hey honey. How was work?" She asked, turning around and placing a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Linda, we need to talk about my job." He said. Linda's smile dropped.

"What's up?"

"The company has been laying off people since August, and you know that." Linda nodded. "And, today, they decided to lay me off." Linda looked at him in shock.

"What does that mean for us?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. You might not be able to continue taking classes at NYU. And the kids might not get too many presents from now on. I'm going to start looking for a new job as soon as I can. In the meantime, you might need to get a job."

Linda sighed, and nodded. "Okay, I'm sure the Target or someplace is hiring."

Monday, January 17, 2000

Liz sat at the kitchen table as she did her homework. 4-year-old Patti sat on the floor next to her and played with Liz's old Barbies. Her father was on his was home from his job as the secretary at the hospital, and her mother was working her second job as a cashier at Kohl's.

Liz looked down at her paper, her eyebrows drawn in concentration. Third grade was the hardest year of her schooling, and this year, her parents weren't around to help her with exceptionally difficult math problems.

Life had been a lot harder for young Liz when her father lost his job. Her mother went from staying at home all day to working two fulltime jobs, and her father wen't from earning thousands of dollars a year to making almost half that amount.

They were forced to move from a spacious 3-bedroom apartament in Albany to a run-down, 2-bedroom condo in Brooklyn. Linda and Sam were almost always out of the house, forcing Liz to take care of her baby sister. When her parents were home, they were always arguing.

The door slammed open, denting the drywall behind the doorknob and startling the Thomspon sisters. Their mother stood in the doorframe, makeup smeared beneath her lower lashes and her uniform rumpled. Her cheeks were flushed with anger as she yelled at her husband.

"I needed the money, Sam!" She screamed at him.

"But, Linda, why would you do something so stupid? And you did it just for a couple bucks?" Sam replied, not quite yelling.

"We needed the cash! And we need to figure something out, because in a couple years Elizabeth is going to go off to college, and four years after that Patricia is going to go to college, and we aren't going to have the money to send them!" Linda cried, throwing her purse down next to the tiny television.

"But, honey, why would you do that? Did you not think of what this could do to our marriage?" Sam's voice was rising.

"Our marriage is falling apart, Sam! I did it to get extra money! You know, the money we need to feed our fucking children?"

"Linda, I can't deal with this anymore! I don't want to be married to you!" Sam shouted. Linda stared at her husband in shock. Liz didn't know what to do, and Patti began to cry. Both adults looked up, seemingly noticing their kids for the first time.

Linda sighed, and stepped forward to calm her youngest, but Liz had already knelt down and pulled the sobbing girl into her arms. Liz patted her back, and Patti's tears began to cease.

"If that's how you feel, _dear_, then maybe you should get the fuck out of my house." Linda's voice was calm and icy.

"Linda, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed and-"

"I said, get the fuck out. If you don't want to be married to me, fine. We can go get the divorce papers tomorrow. But right now, I want you the fuck out of my house." Sam sighed in defeat.

"You have ten minutes to get your shit, say goodbye to Elizabeth and Patricia, and then leave. Tomorrow at 8 we're going to get started on this divorce." Linda stomped off to the only bathroom in the apartament. Sam walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Lizzy?" A small voice inquired. Liz looked down at her sister and nodded.

"Yeah, Patti?"

"What's gonna 'appen to us now?"

Liz sighed and looked around the room. "I don't know, Patti."

Tuesday, April 25, 2000

Liz heard loud thumps and creaks from the bedroom next door to hers. She had a vague idea of what was happening, but the loud moans and grunts echoing through the tiny house confirmed her suspicions. Patti snored quietly from her spot next to Liz. It was past midnight, and Liz knew she should be asleep, she had school tomorrow. But the idea of strange men in their house, and knowing her mother wouldn't stop them from entering Liz and Patti's room kept her awake. She had to protect Patti, no matter the cost.

When the sun's pale rays snuck past the dingy curtains and into the room, Liz had only been asleep for a few moments. Patti's snores had grown in volume overnigt, and the small girl was curled against her big sister's side. Liz silently pulled herself out of bed, making sure Patti was still asleep and snuggled into the blankets. Then she silently tiptoed out of the room,wincing as the door squealed in protest as Liz pushed it open.

A familiar sight greeted Liz when she entered the living room. Her mother was laying sprawled across the floor, a thin nightie covering her otherwise nude body. Sevral bottles of alchohol sat on the coffee table, and a couple more littered the floor. Her mother's hair was matted to her head, tangled and greasy. Her extravagant makeup had dripped from her eyes and now rested on her blush-painted cheeks, probably due to sweat or tears, maybe both.

Liz entered the tiny kitchen and began to search for suitable breakfast food. They usually had toast, but the bread had molded. A nice breakfast with bacon and sausage and waffles and fruit was not an option, not with their tight budget. There were three hardboiled eggs left in the fridge. That had to suffice, at least until Mom made enough money for Liz to go buy food.


	4. Eviction Notice

**Warning: this chapter contains hints of rape and child prostitution. If such content offends and/or triggers you, please skip this chapter.**

Thursday, June 8, 2000

"An _eviction_ notice?" Mom shreiked, staring at the pink paper that had been handed to her. The landlord looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you havn't been paying your rent." The older woman toyed with an auburn curl as she spoke.

"Bullshit! I payed it last month." The twenty-nine year old pointed an accusing finger at the other woman.

"Mrs. Thompson-"

"I'm divorced now. Don't refer to me with that name. I'm Ms. Harris now."

"Ms. Harris, the rent wasn't paid in full. I only got one thousand dollars, I need seven hundred more."

"I can get it to you by the end of the week, and we'll get you the full rent next month, I promise. Please don't evict us." She begged.

The landlord sighed and wrung out her hands. She wasn't supposed to say yes. It was the rule. But she had seen those two little girls. A tall, skinny girl around the age of eight, forced to become the mother figure for the short, chubby five year old. Those little kids were too young to be forced into this kind of life. And she didn't have the heart to make them live out on the street.

"You have until Saturday. I'm stopping by at noon. If you don't have the 700 dollars, I have no choice but to evict you."

Wedensday, June 9, 2000

"Elizabeth, get your ass over here!" Liz jumped up from the kitchen table and rushed into the living room. Her mother was dolled up in her 'uniform': an extremly short skirt which showed off her legs, and a tight top. Her hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun. Her eyes were dark and dramatic, and a glossy red was painted on her lips.

"You're coming to work with me tonight." She announced.

"But, Mom, what about Patti?"

"Patti will be fine. Come on, get your shoes on."

Wedensday, June 9, 2000 (cont.)

The bar was dingy and dark. The scent of beer mixed with cigaratte smoke coated the oxygen in the room, causing the underage child to gag. Her mother elbowed her in the rib. A boy with an acne-scarred face stood behind the bar, mixing drinks for the customers: sweating, greasy men and women done up in tall heels and too much perfume. A song with guitars and screaming boomed across the bar. This was unlike any place she had ever seen before.

A tall man with slicked back hair and work slacks approached the pair. Then man kissed her mother on both cheeks.

"Linda, honey, it's so very nice to see you." He spoke with a thick accent.

"Same to you, Edward." She smiled and batted her lashes.

"Who is this?" He gestured to Liz, who felt the urge to crawl under a table.

"This is my daughter, Liz." Edward looked at Ms. Harris in confusion, and she gestured him closer.

"I got an eviction notice yesterday. I need to make 700 dollars by Saturday, or we get kicked out. I can't make that much alone in a week, so I brought Liz along. Please don't report us, I'm only doing this out of necestiy." Linda muttered in Edward's ear. He glanced down at Liz, then back at Linda. He nodded, but his eyes looked unsure.

"Who's this little lady?" A man with cowboy boots and a Southern accent asked, gesturing down at Liz.

"This is Elizabeth, my daughter. She's here to help me work. Wanna be her first time ever, Harry?" Linda asked, her voice suddenly honey smooth and feather soft.

"Hell yes I do, Ms. Linda. C'mon back, Elizabeth."

Thursday, June 10, 2000

After what seemed like an eternity, the dark bar began to light. It was finally morning. Liz was exhausted, and her face felt sticky and stiff from dry tears. Her throat was raw from screaming and sobbing, and her legs and hips ached. Her mother finally lead her home.

Once at home, her mom wanted immediatly to see the money. Liz had gotten three hundred dollars last night, and her mother had made three hundred dollars.

"You can rest today. I asked the landlord before we left to take Patti to school." Liz nodded. "And go shower, you smell like alchohol." Her mother snapped.

Liz walked down the hall to the restroom, stumbling every now and then from lack of sleep. A warm shower would be nice, Liz decided. However, once she stepped under the jets of water, she remembered this house didn't have warm showers. Looking down at her naked body, she could see bruises on her hips and thighs, and the forming of bruises on her chest and arms. Red marks dotted her wrists. She ached everywhere.

When Patti came home, Liz was lying in bed.

"Lizzy, wanna play?" She asked, bouncing on the bed.

"Sorry, Patti. Not today. I'm sick."


	5. Bruises

**Warning: This chapter will have abuse in it. If this content offends and/or triggers you, please skip it. **

Friday, June 29, 2001

Liz awoke on a table in the bar. The area between her legs ached along with her head. A glance around told her that her mother had took some man home and forgot about her daughter. The men in the bar must have realized this, and had a field day.

She found her pants next to the jukebox. The acne-riddled bartender, Aaron, helped her find her shoes. Once Liz had gathered her clothes, she realized she had no money on her. Her eyes welled with tears, and she began to wish she was still unconcious.

Aaron noticed her distress. "Hey, um, Elizabeth? I know those men owe you $50 a pop, and they cheated you out. So, um," He opened the cash register and counted out five hundred-dollar bills, "I can't give you all of it, it'll look too suspicious, but I can give you half of what they owe you." He found a plastic bag to store the money, and walked the nine year-old to the door.

Friday, June 29, 2001 (cont.)

Her mother was lying on the sofa with a bottle of gin in her hand when Liz returned.

"Finally decided to come home, did ya?" She slurred.

"I'm sorry." Liz muttered, pulling the safebox key out from under the kitchen rug.

"So 'ow much did ya make?" Liz's mother asked, standing behind her daughter as she put the money into the safebox. "Five 'undred? Only five 'undred?"

"I passed out, and all of the men cheated me out, so the bartender gave me half."

"The scrawny pimple kid? He didn't give all 'ousand?"

"It would have looked suspicious; he would have lost his job." Liz explained. Her mother's hand whipped out and smacked into Liz's cheek. It took her mind a moment to register the pain.

"Ya shouldn't 've passed out and ya would've gotten more." Her mother snapped. Liz pressed her hand to her cheek. "Now get yer ass into the shower. Ya smell like shit."

Liz began to walk towards the bathroom. Linda kicked at Liz's heels, causing the girl to trip. The carpet stung her forearms, and her mother's foot connected with the back of her leg.

"Get goin'." Her words weren't slurred as much. Liz pulled herself up, wincing at the pain in her legs and forearms. She bit her lip in an attempt to stem her tears. Her mother said harsh things to her, and forced her to get raped for money, but her mother had never, ever hit her.

_At least it's me, and not Patti. _

Sunday, October 15, 2000

Liz dipped the brush into the tan powder, and began to gently dab the brush around the black swell of her right eye. Her mother had been exceptionally drunk last night, nearly covering her oldest daughter's arms and legs with bruises.

A chorus of tiny thuds hit the door. Liz quietly opened the door to reveal her pigtailed sister.

"Sis, Mom wants to talk to you and-woah! What happened to your eye?" She asked, pale blue eyes growing wide at the sight of the black and purple mark.

"It's nothing, Patti. I just poked my self in the eye." Liz lied, praying Patti was young enough to believe it.

Patti simply nodded. "Mom's in her room."

Liz slowly entered the dark bedroom. Her mother sat on the bed, a shot glass in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

"I got a letter today, Elizabeth." Each word was crystal clear. It must have been her first shot.

"Who was it from?" Liz asked.

"The school district. They're saying you've missed too much school. Wanna explain?"

"Mom, I'm sorry-"

"You do not call me 'mom'. You call me Linda. I don't see you as my daughter anymore." Linda interuppted, causing tears to spring to her daughter's eyes.

"Linda, I'm sorry! It's just, I've been working all night, and I am too sore and tired to go to school." Liz tried to explain.

Linda sighed. "I'll pull you out."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm going to tell the school district thet I'm going to homeschool you."

"Don't you need a license to do-"

"I'm not going to _actually_ homeschool you."

"But how am I going to get an edu-"

"An education? Please, Elizabeth. Whores don't need education. Besides, now you'll have more time to work."

"Mom, please, I-"

Linda's eyes narrowed. "Did you just call me 'mom'?"

"I'm very very sorry, Linda!" Liz hastiliy said.

"After I explicitly told you not to?"

"I'm-"

"I didn't ask if you were sorry. I asked if you did that."

"Yes, ma'am. And I apologize."

"Come over here." Liz cautiously walked to the bed. A hand connected with Liz's face. She cried out in pain, and Linda slapped her again.

"Shut it! D'you want Patricia to hear you?" She snapped.

Liz shook her head. Her mother punched her in the shoulder, and Liz let a squeal of pain slip past her lips. Linda's eyes narrowed, and Liz mentally kicked herself. Patti wasn't allowed to know of this new "job" her sister had, or the secret abuse of their mother's. If Patti found out, Liz would be knee deep in trouble.

Linda raised her fist again. The punches hit Liz in the arms, stomach, chest, and legs. She was concentrating so hard on abusing her nine-year old that she didn't notice the door squeaking open.

"Mom? Sissy?" Patti sounded confused.

Linda swore under her breath. Liz forced herself to look at her sister's face. Patti had tears in her bright eyes and her mouth was hanging open.

"Sis, what's going on?" Liz began to chew on her lips as her mother sighed.

"Patricia, dear, go watch some TV." Linda instructed, voice smooth and loving.

"No. I wanna know what's going on." Patti crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your big sister has been very bad. I was telling her to behave better."

Patti crawled on the bed and sat next to Liz. She grabbed her big sister's hand and glared at her mother. "Don't hurt my sis."

"Patricia, I wasn't _hurting_ her, I was just instructing her on how to behave."

"I don't want you to hurt Sis anymore." Patti repeated. "C'mon Sis." Patti gently pulled Liz off the bed and out of the room.


	6. An Escape

Monday, October 16, 2001

Liz awoke to a harsh pounding on the door. Patti snored blissfully beside her, and Liz knew her mother would make no move to answer it. Quickly pulling herself out of bed, Liz walked down the hall to answer the door.

"Hi, Elizabeth." It was the landlord, with her hair pulled into a strict bun and a pair of glossy black heels on her feet.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson." She said quietly.

"Oh dear, what happened to your eye?"

"Nothing, I just...accidentally his myself with the door and gave myself a black eye." Liz lied, staring at the tall shoes on the woman.

"Elizabeth, honey, it's no use lying to me. Your sister called me this morning, and told me what's been going on."

LIz nodded, eyes trained on the ground.

"Is your mom home?"

"I, uh, I don't know. She might still be out at the bar."

Mrs. Jackson nodded. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, um, come on in."

Mrs. Jackson sat on the sagging yellow armchair, and gestured for Liz to sit on the sofa.

"Honey, I want you to answer me one-hundred percent honestly," Liz nodded fiercly. "I know you haven't been going to school. Will you tell me why?" Liz didn't want to tell this woman why she was skipping school. But she knew that telling her was the only way to get her and Patti out of this hell.

Monday, October 16, 2001 (cont.)

"Liz, gimme a beer will ya? And get me a good kind, the name brand shit." Linda slurred, bumping into the wall on her way to her bedroom. "Oh, Mrs. Jackson. Nice to see ya."

Mrs. Jackson looked disgusted, but forced on a smile. "Good morning, Ms. Harris."

"I mean, it's nice to see ya, but why're ya in my house?"

The landlord shifted her eyes. "I think it's best that you sit down, Ms. Harris."

Linda flopped down onto the sofa next to Liz, who noticably winced.

"Ms. Harris, Elizabeth here told me the reason she hasn't been in school." Linda's clouded baby blue eyes suddenly cleared.

"Ya can't listen to Elizabeth. She's a liar," She turned to glare at Liz. "I'm gonna beat yer ass for this." She said, slapping Liz on the arm. Liz tried not to flinch, just stared at the red hand-shaped mark on her arm.

"Ms. Harris, please calm down. My point is, I have been told that you have been forcing your underage daughter into prostitution, and you have also been abusing her, which I have seen with my own eyes. I apologize, Ms. Harris, but I'm going to have to call child services."

Linda pulled herself off the couch and stumbled towards the auburn woman. "Please, Mrs. Jackson. I'm beggin' ya. Don't take my kids away from me. They're all I got." She fell onto her knees. "If you take my kids, I won't have nothing left."

Mrs. Jackson looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't stand watching this woman beg to keep her children. She knew it wasn't true, no mother would abuse their child and then say her children were all she had.

She turned to Liz. "Elizabeth, I'm going to the police station. I will be back in an hour. I want you and your sister to pack your stuff, and be ready when I get back." Liz nodded, heading down the hall to wake Patti.

With a curt nod to Linda, Mrs. Jackson left the house.

Monday, October 16, 2001 (cont.)

"Morning, Patti." Liz said as she gently shook her sister awake. Patti grunted and rolled over, her back facing Liz. "You have to get up. We need to pack." That perked Patti's interest. She sat up and stared at her big sister curiously.

"Pack for what?" She asked, voice scratchy with sleep.

"We're leaving." Liz answered, pulling the small suitcase down from the closet shelf.

"Moving?"

"No, Mrs. Jackson is coming with police to arrest Mom."

"Mom's going to jail?"

Liz nodded cautiously. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah! No one hurts my big sis and gets away with it!" Patti exclaimed. A small smile curled Liz's lips.

The door thudded against the wall as Linda threw it open. She walked slowly to Liz. "Wanna explain why the landlord came over, and why she's getting the police?" She seethed, cheeks flushed red in anger.

Somehow, Liz gathered enough courage to snap back. "It's illegal to abuse and prostitute children."

Linda growled and slapped her daughter. "Get your shit ready," She snarled at Liz. Then she turned to face Patti. "And get the fuck out of bed." Patti hurredly climed out of bed and rushed to hide behind Liz's legs.

"C'mon, kiddos. We're going on an adventure."

Monday, October 16, 2001 (cont.)

"Mom, where are we going?" Patti asked quietly, keeping her death grip on Liz's hand.

"Shut up, Patricia." Linda snapped. The family walked past the bar where Liz and her mother worked. The streets were getting narrower, and the people were looking more and more suspicious looking.

After several minutes of passing through streets lined with dimly lit concrete buildings and street corners dotted with crumpled newspapers and broken streetlamps, the trio stopped in front of a long concrete building. Steel bars crisscrossed over the few dirty windows. A large set of metal double doors gave access to the dull building.

Linda crossed over to the entrance, still clad in her uniforn from the night before. A few quick tugs on the door meant it was locked. She sighed and pulled a bobby pin from her elaborate up-do. The bent pin was jiggled in the lock for a minute before Linda pulled the metal doors open. She then pushed Liz and Patti into the dark dirty warehouse. The door was slammed behind them, leaving them in darkness.


	7. Secret Weapon

Tuesday, October 17, 2001

"Ma'am, I need you to tell me where your children are." The police officer said, tapping his pen lightly against the pad of yellow paper on hisk desk. Linda avoided his eyes, instead staring at the trinkets lining the man's desk. A snowglobe filled with orange, leaf-like glitter, a Captain America bobblehead, a tiny potted fern, and a gold painted name plate which read E. Walter were all proudly displayed on the fake wood grain.

"Ms. Harris, we need to know where Elizabeth and Patricia are. Abandoning your children to hide your crimes will get you even more jail time."

Linda then turned her eyes toward the ceiling fan, spinning in slow, lazy circles. Officer Walter ran his fingers through his curly black hair.

"We will have to put you in a cell if you don't tell me where they are." Linda tried to avoid the officer's gaze, but Walter wouldn't let her. She finally decided to stare directly at the man's eyes. Pale blue bored into coffee brown, and eventually Officer Walter averted his eyes. Linda reveled in her small victory.

"Officer."

Eli Walter looked at the woman. This was the first time she had spoke since Mrs. Brenda Jackson had shown the police her tiny townhome. Her voice was low, and honey sweet.

"Yes, Ms. Harris?" He asked, immediatly feeling like he was under a magnifying glass.

"Please, officer. Call me Linda."

"For the sake of professionalism, I will refer to you as Ms. Harris." Eli swallowed hard. Linda pouted her bright red lips.

"But officer, it feels far to formal being reffered to as 'miss'."

"This is not a casual situation, Ms. Harris. "

"But _officer_-"

"Ms. Harris, did you or did you not abuse your eldest daughter for almost a year?"

"I did, but I was under the influence, I swear. I couldn't control myse-"

"Did you or did you not force your eldest child into illegal prostitution?"

"I swear, officer, I only did it because I needed the money-"

"Did you or did you not?" His voice was rising, causing the faux-blonde secretary to look over and glare at him through the glass window.

"I did."

"Ms. Harris. I want you to recount the story of when your drinking habits began." Officer Walter instructed, picking up the ballpoint pen.

"It happened around the time my ex lost his job. I had drank before that, you know, a glass a night once the kids fell asleep. Then Sam lost his job, and I went from being a stay-at-home mom to working two jobs. And I drank to keep stress down. But then I lost my better-paying job. We needed money, so I went down to that little bar-you know, Red Italia- and payed people to have sex with me.

"My husband found out, and we got divorced over it. I drank during the divorce process, and then I drank some more, because I worked two jobs again, except one during the day and one at night. So I began to drink even more, because I was feeling overworked. Then I quit my day job, I was too tired. And rent became harder and harder to pay. So I drank more, because men like drunk women, they do more crazy shit when they're drunk.

"And then Mrs. Jackson came to my door and told me I needed the rest of the rent. I had no choice but to bring Liz to work with me. And when I was drunk, I began to hit Elizabeth when she didn't make enough. And this went on for a year. And then Patricia saw me hit her, and called the landlord. And here we are now."

"And that's all we needed to hear. Officer Reynolds?"

Linda's arms were bent behind her back and the metal handcuffs clicked around her wrists. Linda began to shreik in indignance, but Officer Reynolds simply tugged the 30-year-old blonde to her feet.

The second officer began to lead Linda away. "You've just earned yourself a life sentence, doll."

Sunday, July 28, 2002

Liz placed the half eated Subway sandwich on the paper towel. She pulled a plastic knife from her pocket, and cut into the bread to saw off the bitten parts. Patti sat patiently on the concrete floor and watched her sister.

"Here you go, Patti." Liz said handing the six -year-old the sandwich. Patti gratefully bit into the ham and cheese and bread.

"This 's weally good, Sis. Fanks!" Patti exclaimed around a mouthfull of food.

"No problem, Patti." Liz said quietly. She would never admit it, but she was jealous of Patti. Patti never had to worry about going hungry, because her big sister was looking out for her. But Liz had no one to look out for her, to make sure she got a healthy meal that wasn't from the garbage, to make sure she scrubbed behind her ears during her shower, and to make sure she got enough sleep, because Liz had to do that herself.

Liz enviously watched her sister eat, and almost didn't notice the door creak open. She glanced over her shoulder. A group of ten boys, all of different races, all built athletically, all with long, greasy hair, and all holding pistols.

They spoke to each other in thick New York accents, not noticing the two sisters. They stood by the door and talked about something Liz didn't understand. The leader, a tall blonde boy with a black and red beanie, approached the area the girls set up camp in.

"Yo, Marcus! We got's ourselves some stow-aways!" He yelled to a black boy.

"Really, Joe? How many we got's?" Marcus yelled back.

The boy called Joe spotted Liz and Patti. "We got two! And they're some lovely looking little girls."

Liz began to panic. She looked around for something to use in case they tried to attack, but the only thing she found was the plastic knife in her hand, which wouldn't do much good in a fight. The other boys began to flock to Joe, guns pointed.

Patti had been strangly silent the whole time. A glance at the girl told Liz she was concentrating on something very hard. Liz turned her gaze back to the gang, and then back to her sister. However, instead of the chubby blonde girl sitting on the concrete floor, a silver pistol lay there.

Liz wasted no time, grabbing the gun and pointing it at the group of boys. Some of them went to lower their guns, not wanting to shoot a little girl. Joe stood impassive, though. His gun was aimed at Liz's head, pointer finger resting against the trigger. If he moved his finger back just enough, Liz's brains would be decorating the wall behind her.

"Don't come any closer." She said, and though she tried to hide it, her voice still shook. "Take another step and I'll blow your head off." She hardened her face, staring straight into Joe's dull gray eyes.

"Listen girly, we don't want no trouble-" the boy named Marcus began, holding his gun in his left hand as he raised his hands in surrender and slowly stepping forward. Liz turned herself until the barrel of the gun was trained between his brows.

"I swear to God, if you move again, I will not hesitate to pull the trigger." Her voice shook a little less. Marcus lowered his hands and stepped back.

"Kid, we just want our turf back. You and your buddy can go somewhere else, we don't care, just get out of our territory." Joe stated.

Liz picked up the sandwich and the two thin blankets they had found in a dumpster and began to back towards the door, never once letting the gun's aim quaver. Her back hit the door, and she pushed it open. Once Liz felt the sticky summer air on her face, she ran as fast as she could.


	8. The Story So Far

Hi, readers. Because I am a lazy writer, I have decided to skip the rest of the "prolouge". And by prolouge, I mean the history of the Thompson Sisters. But don't be sad! Now the story will be getting to the plot. The nitty gritty stuff. The meat between the buns.

I would like this time to talk about several things. First, this story will be going on hiatus. I have to do summer book reports and other unfun things. I will most likely be picking back up in late August or early September. I may, however, update occasionally, if I have time. Just don't expect regular uploads.

Second, this story will get a new title! Exciting, right? _Stolen Innocence, Stolen Childhood _will now be called _I Learned the Hard Way, _from the Kelly Clarkson song, "Because of You", which has been my go-to music during the writing of this story.

Finally, I would like to take this moment to recap the story so far, and fill you in on what I will be skipping in future chapters_. _Basically, Linda and Sam (Liz and Patti's parents) had Liz, and found out they were going to have Patti. Sam is excited, Linda is not. Either way, Patti is born. Then Sam looses his job, and Linda has to work two jobs now, even though she was a stay-at-home mom. Linda prostitutes herself to make a little extra money, and Sam finds out. The two get divorced, and because divorce attorneys favor the mother for child custody, the Thomspon sisters live with Linda. Linda quits her "day jobs" and becomes a full time prostitute. One month, Linda doesn't make enought money to pay the rent, and Liz has to go to work with her. Linda also starts abusing Liz. Patti sees this, and calls their landlord, who arrives, questions the mother, and goes to the police. While the landlord is gone, Linda sneaks her kids out, and abandons them in a warehouse. In the warehouse, Liz and Patti are almost attacked by a gang. Patti discovers she can turn into a weapon.

I will be skipping things we know from canon: Liz and Patti become the infamous Thompson Sisters. Kid comes to find them, they mug him, he saves them, they become meister and weapons.

See you all soon!


	9. Reunion

Saturday, June 27, 2009

Liz awoke to a knocking on the door. She groaned and rolled over, glancing at the clock. 8:25. Patti and Kid were probably out getting breakfast, like they did every Saturday. That meant that Liz had to answer the door. She climbed out of bed and patted down her hair. She then walked down the flights of stairs to the door.

A very tall man stood there, dressed in a nice suit. He had balding blond hair and navy blue eyes. The same eyes Liz saw whenever she looked in the mirror. Next to him stood a short woman with caramel colored skin and black hair done up in shiny curls. She wore a pastel pink peplum dress and flats. Her eyes were the color of brownie batter.

"Lizzy? Is that you?" His voice reminded Liz of fruit. It was deep and strong and rather pleasant. And familiar.

"Dad?" The man smiled.

"You do remember me!" He exclaimed, stepping forward to hug the blonde. Liz stepped back, away from her father.

"You won't let me hug you?" He sounded hurt.

"Why would I let you do that?" Her voice was controlled, hiding the roller coaster of emotions inside her.

"I'm your father."

"And you left me and Patti alone with Mom." Liz said, feeling tears try to force their way out of her eyes. "And I prefer Liz now. Goodbye." She swung the door shut, but didn't get very far. The woman had jammed her foot against the door frame, preventing Liz from closing it all the way.

"How dare you speak to your father that way?" She spoke in a nasal voice. "After all his hard work trying to find you and your sister. He loves you, and wanted to be with you. And this is how you repay him?"

Liz glared at the woman. "And who are you, exactly?"

The short woman gave a snort of disbelief. "I am Tara Raize. Your father's fiancee." Liz turned her gaze to her father.

"You thought it was a good idea to bring your new fiancee here to meet me?" She asked. Her father looked at the ground.

"Liz, please. Just let us take you out to breakfast." He begged.

"Sorry, _dad_. I'm waiting for Kidd and Patti to come back with breakfast."

"Then let us take you all out to breakfast." Liz noticed her father didn't ask who Kidd was.

"No. I don't want you near Patti. Or Kidd."

"How about this? We take you out to lunch. That way we can explain, and you can listen. Patti doesn't have to come." Her father negotiated. Liz sighed.

"Fine. I will meet you at the pizza place at noon. Don't come back here. Don't be late." Liz slammed the door shut, this time receiving no resistance.

Saturday, June 27, 2009 cont.

The grandfather clock in the entry hall struck 12, and Liz rushed down the stairs. She had to get out of the house before Patti or Kidd noticed.

Speak of the devil, Kidd walked right down the hall as she approached the door.

"Where are you going, Liz?" He asked, head tilted in confusion.

Liz cursed in her mind, but forced a smile. "I'm meeting Maka for lunch. She wanted to talk about something." She lied.

But Kidd looked worried. "Is she okay?"

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. It's just boy issues." She said nonchalantly, hoping Kidd would back off. The reaper nodded slowly.

"Alright."

Liz made it out the door without and more interuptions.

"Liz, I'm so glad you made it." Her father said, sliding into a booth. Tara sat down beside him, and Liz sat across from them.

"Why are you here? Why did you suddenly show up after all these years?" Liz questioned, in no mood for beating around the bush.

Her father sighed. "The court wanted me to take back custody over you and Patricia." Liz blinked in confusion.

"With everything that happened, I was asked to find you two before your mother got to you."

"What do you mean, 'before Mom got to us?'" Liz asked.

"A months back, your mother was given house arrest. Something about a gang being thrown into prison after nearly killing two girls." Liz knew who that gang was. The one Kidd saved her and Patti from.

"Anyways, she had a friend, who she became very close with. He's rich, and used his family fortune to bribe the court into letting your mother out. They got engaged. However, there are still cameras in her house that haven't been removed yet. They have footage of her trying to find you two, and I was asked to find you first to gain custody."

Liz's hands gripped the edge of the vinyl seat and her heart rate increased.

"Honey, I'm sorry for never being there for you and your sister growing up, and I don't know why you're so upset about your mother being released-"

"You mean no one told you?"

"No one told me what?"

"Nobody told you about what Mom did to us? What mom did to _me_?" Liz's voice was gaining volume and pitch. She could feel herself paling.

"No, what happened?" He sounded genuinly concerned.

"They didn't tell you mom was an alchoholic? And how she was almost always drunk? And how she was a prostitute and an unfit mother? They didn't tell you that Mom couldn't pay the rent, and had me raped by her sleazy bar friends for money? Or how she hit me? Or how she locked me and Patti in a warehouse alone? And how we almost starved to death on multiple occasions? Did they tell you that we became the infamous Thompson Sisters, and we killed and mugged people just to survive?"

Liz stood up, relishing the look of shock on her father and Tara's faces. "I'm done." She turned and walked out of the resteraunt, slamming the door behind her.


	10. Secrets

Wedensday, July 1, 2009

Kidd couldn't help but notice Liz's strange behavior. Ever since Saturday afternoon, she had been jittery and shaky. She tried to blow it off, but Kid knew something was bothering her. How could he not? He was her meister, he knew the innerworkings of her very soul.

It had started off with her becoming protective of Patti, more so than usual. Liz watched her little sister like a hawk. She had even yelled at Kidd when Patti got a scrape on their mission Sunday evening.

Then, Liz began to insist on opening the door everytime someone knocked and answering the phone everytime it rang. She would jump whenever a car passed them on their way to school. It troubled Kidd, but it worried Patti more.

"She's never done this before. Something is definately weird." Patti said, jolting Kidd out of his thoughts.

"What to you mean?" He asked.

"Well, she's been acting weird all week. You know how Liz said she went to see Maka for lunch?" Kidd nodded. "I asked Maka what they talked about, and Maka said that they never had plans." He felt his eyebrows furrow. "And she's been in the bathroom _forever_."

"What could be the problem?" Kidd asked the youngest Thompson sister. If anyone knew Liz, it was her sister. But Pattie just shrugged. Kidd tapped his pencil against the wood of his desk. Then he lifted his hand high in the air.

"Yes, Kidd?" Professer Stein asked in a monotone.

"Patti and I would like to excused." The mad man looked at Kidd for a moment, his eyes calculating. The young reaper's golden eyes were alight with determination.

"Okay." He said. Kidd gathered his things then placed a hand on Patti's shoulder. He lead her out of the room.

Once the door had shut firmly behind them, Patti blinked at her meister. "What are we doing, Kidd?"

"Looking for your sister.

Wenesday, July 1, 2009 (cont.)

Liz tapped her foot impatiently. Her father was late for their meeting. It wasn't an ideal spot, an stinky alley, but it was far from the DWMA and from Kidd's mansion. She looked up when she heard footsteps. Her father marched down the alley like he owned the place. Tara followed behind him, clutching to his arm. Her dress was blue.

"You're late." Her voice was cold.

"I know, Liz, I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Her father opened his mouth to speak, but Liz cut him off. "I don't have time to catch up. Why did you ask me to meet you?"

"Your father-" Liz sent a scathing glare in Tara's direction.

"I wasn't asking you." She turned her eyes back to her father.

"I have to take you and Patti in. You need to be under my custody." Liz raised her eyebrows.

"Are you crazy? No!" She snapped.

"Liz, this is the only option. Your mother cannot find you two. I can keep you safe. We can be a family." Liz scoffed. "Listen to me-"

Liz's dark blue eyes lit in anger. "No, you listen to_ me_. You can't desert Patti and I and leave us with that..._monster, _ then come back years later, when we already _have _a life, and a good one at that, and expect us to be a big happy family. You just can't. Patti and I love it here. We have friends, and a partner who we adore. We live in a big house, and we never have to worry about going hungry and not having enough to eat. We're going to school. And I _refuse _to let you take that away from us!"

"Liz?" She looked away from her father to find Kidd and Patti standing at the entrance to the alley. She let out a sigh of relief and ran forward. Liz pushed past Tara and her father and wrapped her arms around Patti. She buried her face in her little sister's hair. Patti gently pushed her back.

"Sis, what's going on?" Her light eyes darted the the pair in nice clothing. "Who are they?" Liz tensed. Kidd placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at her meister. When did he get taller than her?

"Patti, is that really you?" Their father asked, walking up to the trio. Kidd positioned himself in front of both his weapons. Patti looked at her big sister.

"This is out dad." Liz answered, voice quiet. Kidd looked at her in disbelief. Patti's eyes grew wide.


	11. Ultamatum

Wenesday, July 1, 2009 (cont.)

"Patti, I-I can't believe it." Their father breathed, stepping closer. Liz grabbed her sister's arm. She was grateful that Kidd was somewhat sheilding her. Their father stopped about a foot away from their meister.

"Sir, please step back from my weapons." Kidd's voice was calm.

"What do you mean 'your weapons?' They're my daughters!" His wrinlked face began to turn red. Tara stepped forward.

"Sam, honey, we should leave." She breathed against his ear. Liz was never so happy to hear the woman speak. Tara turned her gaze to the eldest Thompson sister. "If you don't want to return to your mother, listen to your father." She left, pulling Samuel Thompson behind her.

Kidd turned to look at Liz. There were tears in her navy eyes, threatening to spill. Her nails were digging into her palms. Kidd gently uncurled her fingers. Cresent moons were etched into the pale skin of her palm. He heard her sniffle, and he knew he had better get his weapons home.

He placed a hand on Patti's shoulder. Patti reached for her big sister's hand. Kidd gently led his weapons home.

Wenesday, July 1, 2009 (cont.)

Kidd and Patti settled Liz down on the couch. Patti flung a blanket around her shoulders. Kidd brewed her a cup of coffee. When her sniffling finally stopped, she was ready to explain.

"Our mom slept around for money. That's why Dad left her. But the people in divorce court seemed to think our mom was the most competent parent, so we were stuck in hell. Eventually, she couldn't make rent. The landlady gave her an extension. To make up the money, she, uh, took me to work." Kidd's golden eyes grew hard and angry.

"She made you-" He couldn't say the words.

"I was eight." Liz's voice was thick with emotion. "And it didn't stop there. She kept making me work, and if she wasn't happy with the results, she would-" Her words were cut off by a sob, but Kidd had a good idea of what she was going to say. Patti leaned into her sister.

"And then, Patti saw Mom hit me. She called the landlady, who went to get the police. That's when Mom locked us in a warehouse alone." She sniffled. "You know the rest."

Kidd wasn't sure how to respond. He was mad, beyond mad, but he knew his anger wouldn't comfort Liz. So he reached forward and pulled Liz against his chest. She let out a noise at the movement, and began to sob. Patti rested her head on her meister's shoulder as Liz cried. He pulled one arm away from Liz and grabbed Patti's hand.

"You two are safe now. I promise, you are safe." he whispered.

Thursday, July 2, 2009

As the trio ate their breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Liz stiffened.

"I'll get it." Kidd said, placing his napkin next to his plate. He walked to the front door, undoing the locks and turning the knob. It wasn't really a suprise that the father of his weapons and the short woman stood on his doormat.

Kidd stepped outside, quietly shutting the door behind him. "What do you want?" He asked.

"You must be Kidd. Liz was insistent that we never met." He said. "I'm their father, Samuel. This is Tara, my fiancee." He stuck out his hand. Kidd looked down at it with disdain.

"Why are you here?" Kidd asked.

"I'm not sure you understand the situation." Tara said, stepping forward. Her tight, pale green dress looked out of place among the black and white of their surroundings.

"Liz and Patti's mother abused them. She did horrible, unspeakable things to those children. She was arrested, naturally, but was released on house arrest to make room for some gang two years ago." Kidd felt a twinge of pride. He put that gang in prison.

"Linda, their mother, found some rich boyfriend who bribed the court into releasing Linda. There were still cameras, but Linda was free to come and go as she pleased. The cameras found evidence that Linda was trying to find the girls." Kidd's anger spiked. That woman wasn't coming anywhere _near _his weapons.

"Sam was called to take them into custody before that could happen." Tara finished.

"Liz will be eighteen this November. Then she can legally be considered Patti's guardian."

"Yes, but Linda could find them anywhere between those four months." Sam protested.

"Three and a half." Kidd corrected.

"It doesn't matter. Liz and Patti need to come live with us." Tara cut in.

"What if they don't want to?"

"It's either me or their mother."


End file.
